Toan gets (very) Laid
by yellow 14
Summary: A sequel to my fic Teaching. A series of drabbles in which Toan puts Alnet's lessons to good use as he travels through Terra
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Kind of a sequel to my fic Teaching. Basically a series of lemon-ish about Toan putting his lessons with Alnet to good use on his adventures.

Toan licked his lips nervously as he sat on Momo's bed.

She had said it was important, said it was something vital to his future on his quest. Instead she was sauntering slowly across the room to her window and closing the curtains.

Not that he objected as such. Her short shorts that showed off her nice bum and legs left little to the imagination and for a moment he fantasised about how it would feel in his hands.

"I hear that you're travelling across the world," Mom said as she turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

"Well yes I am," Toan said with a slight swallow. Momo's outfit was looking even more tight fitting right now and he could feel his manhood smirked even harder.

"You're going to meet plenty of pretty girls," she said as she stepped closer, her hands reaching behind her back for some reason.

"I suppose so," Toan replied and suddenly she grinned.

"Then I suppose that it's my job to teach you how to please those girls," she said and Toan's eyes widened.

"Well-"

With one swift movement, Momo's top came off, exposing her pert, round breasts and the words died in Toan's mouth.

"My grandfather won't be back for a while yet," she said with a smile as she undid Toan's trousers. Toan smiled. This was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

She was tight.

Oh sweet Terra, she was so very tight and soft and wet wrapped around his cock and...wow she felt good.

He kept himself still for a few moments to allow her to adjust to the presence of his cock. The were small amounts of blood on the sheets from where her hymen had broken. He looked down at the pretty girl underneath him and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

Slowly he began to slide his cock backwards and forwards. He wanted to go faster. His whole body was urging him to go faster, to pound away. But this was her first time and so he held back for now. He placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them once more as he slowly increased the tempo.

Faster and faster he began to move, his breathing and hers slowly becoming increasingly ragged. A scream of pleasure emerged from her throat. Moments later he felt his manhood erupt, coating her insides with his seed.

For a few moments, the two lovers stayed, their naked bodies entwined on the bed. Then Toan slowly withdrew.

"Well…" he said as he looked down on Suzy the water seller. "You don't need to worry about dying a virgin now."

Suzy grabbed his arm with a smile and pulled him back to her. Another unspoken agreement passed between them and they fell into the bed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Some troll doesn't seem to get that I'm not writing fucking art here. It's a lemon-y fic. If you want something more sophisticated, feel free to go elsewhere. I have no intention of stopping. If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to actually apply it instead of flame garbage.

When Toan had arrived at Ruty's to help her move her stock, he never expected this.

It had started with her answering the door in a tight fitting top. A tight fitting top that pressed against her breasts. Her uncovered, not-at-all-encased-in-a-bra, breasts. This was further complicated by her shorts that were just a little too revealing for his comfort.

It was distracting to say the least.

"It's no good wearing anything good doing this," she told him with a smile. "Everything gets soaked and you're just left standing around with water damaged clothes.."

"I see," Toan said as he tried to concentrate. "So, where do we start?"

DCDCDCDCDCDC

As Ruty had accurately claimed, the two of them had become soaking wet moving the fish and now the two of them sat in her warehouse. Now, instead of merely showing the merest outline of her figure, Ruty's top clung to her figure and left little to the imagination.

"Like what you see?"

Toan blinked and looked away. He had been staring. A lot. He actually blushed (something he did not expect.)

Ruty stretched, her wet top clinging even more firmly to her body and her generous breasts became even more pronounced. Toan could feel his erection becoming painfully hard and she smirked.

"You know," she said, almost conversationally, "I like to reward fishermen who give me a good price."

"Y-y-yes?" Toan asked, unsure of where this was going. She smirked once more.

"Oh yes," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "And I think it's only fair that I give you the same reward at least."

"Really?" Toan asked as she undid his trousers and pulled his erect manhood out.

"Oh yes," she said, licking her lips. She looked up at him. "You saved my life, my store and my town," she ran her tongue across the underside of his erection. "And there's a reason Suzy has been walking bow legged since you got here."

"Y-y-y-y-" Toan struggled to speak, his mind slowly becoming more and more clouded.

"Oh yes. It's rather obvious why," she said with a smirk, gesturing to his penis. "I think I deserve a little taste too."

Toan nodded with a smile and Ruty's tongue began to work it's magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

AN: This follows on almost directly after the previous chapter.

It was dark by the time Toan and Ruty managed to return to her home.

"You know," she said, a smile on her face and Toans semen on her lips. "It's a bit too late for you to be walking home alone."

"I'm sure I'll be-"

"Nonsense!" she proclaimed loudly, before pulling him into her house. "You're soaked through! And it's cold out there. You'll freeze to death!"

"Well not fre-"

"Besides," she continued with a smirk as she pulled her wet top over her head and allowed her breasts to fall free. "I could use some warming up as well."

Toan stared for a moment, before smiling. Without a word, he stepped forward as he undid his trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This particular chapter was inspired as I was looking up details for another Dark Cloud fic.

This was, without a doubt, the oddest sexual experience Toan had ever experienced.

Admittedly the whole situation was...unusual to say the least.

Well, outright weird would probably be a better explanation.

It started with the wedding. La Saia's body was restored to the age and appearance it had been when she had entered the church all those years ago. That had been...odd, but clearly nothing sexual had been implied.

He gave a shiver of pleasure as he felt her tongue slide down his erect manhood. He stroked her beautiful black hair as she continued to slide her mouth over his cock.

No, the strangest part had been when La Saia and Rando had invited him to celebrate their wedding night. A thanks, as it were, for helping reunite the two lovers.

From the other side of La Saia, Rando slid his cock back and forth as he thoroughly consummated his marriage. La Saia's beautifully curved breasts moving and with a sudden gasp, her body shivered with pleasure. Had her mouth not been around his cock, he would have been impressed by her self control. Her husband certainly had no such self control, screaming her name in pleasure.

Less than a minute after La Saia's gasp, Toan came hard, ejaculating all over La Saia's face and mouth.

As the three participants steadily pulled themselves apart, La Saia wiped her face clean and smiled at Toan.

"Now that was an unexpected pleasure," she said with a smile, before kissing her husband. "Now Rando, I think it's time for us to have some time alone."

"I think you're right," Rando said with a smile and the couple faded away, leaving Toan standing on the docks fully dressed.

"Well that was...unexpected," he said in something of a daze before setting off for Brownboo Village.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know by now.

AN: Okay, my PS2 died earlier this year, so playing Dark Cloud is currently out:( Still, this idea decided to make it out first.

Toan woke to see someone standing over him.

Two people in fact, looking down at him with unreadable expressions on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Oh don't get up boy," Nagita said firmly.

"We need to talk," Devia said equally firmly and Toan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Those words were seldom good.

"You're the reason our baby sister is walking bow legged from Ungaga's hut most mornings."

"Quite. It means we have to put up with her happy face most days."

"That is, when we see her at all," Devia finished, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips before continuing. "We're definitely not seeing her today."

"Which leaves us plenty of time," Nagita began as her hand reached towards the side of her skirt.

"To reward you for your hard work," Devia finished, her hand reaching behind her thin top. Both sisters smirked as one and in one swift movement, Nagita unhooked her skirt and Devia unhooked her top. Both articles of clothing fell to the ground and Toan stared open mouthed, his manhood hardening beneath the sheets.

Nagita was naked save for her bra top that covered very little, while Devia was naked from the waist up, her pert round breasts clearly on display.

"You appear to be overdressed," Nagita said with a smirk as she tugged at his trousers. "Let us help you with that."

"Far too overdressed," Devia purred, sliding her hands up Toan's top as she placed her breasts in his face.

Toan grinned. This was going to be good.


End file.
